starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar clase Secutor/Leyendas
El Destructor Estelar clase ''Secutor, también conocido como el '''Portanaves de batalla clase ''Secutor', era un portanaves de la Armada Imperial, y posiblemente también de la Armada de la República. Descripción [[Archivo:Naval_Station_Validusia.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Varios naves de la clase ''Secutor fueron estacionadas en la [[Estación naval Validusia|Estación naval Validusia]].]] La clase Secutor tenía 2,2 kilómetros de largo y tenía dos de hangares ventrales, lo que la convertiría principalmente en un portanaves. Su longitud y volumen lo habrían puesto normalmente en la escala de crucero de batalla según el Sistema de Guerra de la Universidad de Anaxes, específicamente como un crucero estelar, e incluso se le daba la designación de Crucero de batalla a la clase Secutor, pero debido al hecho de que estaba ligeramente armado para su tamaño, y que tenía una extensa capacidad como transporte fue designado como un Destructor Estelar. Este portanaves era una de las naves en servicio más grande de la Armada. Estaba tripulado por 40.000 personas, y tenía suficientes consumibles para durar dos años en el espacio. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos En comparación con otras naves de guerra de la Armada Imperial de su tamaño (por ejemplo, el [[Crucero de batalla clase Lealtad|crucero de batalla clase Lealtad]]), esta clase de Destructor Estelar era muy ligera en cuanto a capacidad de armas, poseía solamente 15 baterías turbolásers pesadas, 15 turbolásers ligeras, 15 baterías de cañón de iones, 16 cañones de iones medianos y 12 proyectores de rayo tracto, varios de los cuales estaba alineados en la superestructura dorsal, en una cresta diagonal frente a al puente de mando. La cantidad de armas, así como su papel de portanaves, eran la principal razón para que este fuera considerado oficialmente como un Destructor Estelar en vez de un crucero de batalla, a pesar de que su tamaño se acercaba más a la escala del último. Complemento Debido a que su rol principal era de portanaves, la clase Secutor llevaba 144 cazas de la serie TIE, así como otras naves pequeñas, varios caminantes y más de 14.000 soldados: suficientes fuerzas militares como para subyugar un planeta. La cantidad de armas, así como su papel de portanaves, fueron la principal razón por la que fue designado como Destructor Estelar por el Sistema de Guerra de la Universidad de Anaxes a pesar de que su tamaña de asemejaba al de un Crucero de batalla. Sistemas de propulsión La clase Secutor poseía dos conjuntos de hipermotores, siendo el hipermotor primario de Clase 2, y el hipermotor secundario de Clase 14. Puente de mando La clase Secutor fue diseñada con un puente de mando doble, un estilo que recordaba al [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] contemporáneo, en gran parte debido a que se desarrolló antes de la formación del Imperio, debido a que a que es el estilo de puente que prevalece en la recién reorganizada República Galáctica. A diferencia de otros Destructores Estelares de la Armada Imperial, el puente fue montado en el centro de la nave en lugar de estar encima de los motores iónicos. Historia El Destructor Estelar clase Secutor fue diseñado en la temprana historia Imperial, como lo demuestran los diseños comunes que compartía con el Destructor Estelar clase Venator, el cual fue diseñado y construido principalmente en las Guerras Clon. Proviene de un diseño de un crucero de batalla de la República. Varias naves de este tipo fueron estacionadas en la [[Estación naval Validusia|Estación naval Validusia]]. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Secutors eran relativamente raros, aunque aparecían a menudo en grupos de batalla que atacaban bases Rebeldes o para apoyar otros grupos militares. Al menos un Destructor Estelar clase Secutor entro en batalla contra un [[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|Carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] y un [[Crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar|Crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar]].Cleared for Launch on fantasyflightgames.com En el 10 DBY, al menos una nave de esta clase era parte de la flota que orbitaba Byss cuando Luke Skywalker fue llevado al planeta para enfrentar al entonces renacido Emperador Palpatine. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Secutor Byss.jpg|thumb|left|150px|La versión cómic original del Destructor Estelar clase Secutor orbitando Byss.]] Este diseño se originó como un nave del fanon hecho por Ansel Hsiao, basando su diseño en una nave que se encontraba al fondo de la flota de Byss en Imperio Oscuro 2: Devastador de Mundos, que fue catalogado por Curtis Saxton como "Destructor Estelar anonimo # 3" en su fansite.[http://bbs.stardestroyer.net/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=124353&start=1173 Stardestroyer.net art thread. Hsiao notes the Dark Empire reference for the design.] El nombre elegido por el artista para esta clase es la palabra latina para "un gladiador armado con espada y escudo".University of Notre Dame Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid En una nota relacionada, en su Web site, Hsiao citó esta nave como una de sus naves preferidas debido a que su diseño lo divertia, diciendo que tenía cierta semejanza a un ala de vuelo.http://fractalsponge.net/3D%20Projects.htm Cuando se le acercó Lucas Licensing para proporcionar obras de arte para The Essential Guide to Warfare, Hsiao presentó sus propios diseños, además de nuevos modelos, junto con sus nombres. Los nombres fueron guardados en Holocron continuity database, segun el artista. Según Jason Fry, uno de los autores de The Essential Guide to Warfare, las especificaciones de clase también fueron aprobadas por Lucasfilm. El estado oficial del Secutor indica que se usó "tal vez al final de la historia de la República". Utilizando el estilo de puente de los Venator. Apariciones *''Imperio Oscuro'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *Jason Fry's tumblr account - EG to Warfare: Endnotes Pt. 7. *''Stay on Target'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *[http://fractalsponge.net/gallery/index.html Ansel Hsiao's gallery including the Secutor-class Star Destroyer.] *Cleared for Launch on fantasyflightgames.com Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Secutor Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares